Godly Pets: Rise of the Dark Dreamers
by sweet-lovin-zombie
Summary: Sequel to Godly Pets. The counselors have been turned into pets by the gods, and now their siblings are madder than ever. Will they start a war? And better yet, how will the counselors take their new status as pets?
1. Intro

A candle's flame danced across the stone walls, giving the small, dark room a dim light. Although it was dark, anyone could easily tell how empty the room was. The only thing in it was a small table in the center, which held the candle. Also placed on it was a pile of papers, and a small glass paperweight.

Two figures could be seen standing across each other, on either side of the table. There were no chairs, but the two did not seem to mind standing. The first was a man. He was dressed in a long black cloak that had electric blue trim. You couldn't see his face, as he had his hood on, but through the darkness that covered his face, you could clearly see two piercing blue eyes, the same color as the cloak's trim.

He was in conversation with the second person who was clearly a woman. She was dressed in a similar cloak, only hers had sunshine yellow trim, and a black silk sash tied around the waist, showing off her feminine figure. She was at least a head shorter than the man, and she had her hood on as well, but you could not see her eyes.

"How long." The man said. His voice was deep and commanding, so it didn't sound like he was asking a question. It was more like he was demanding information.

The woman responded with a calm tone, as though she were not intimidated by the man's harsh voice. "Three months." She said.

Anger lit up the man's face. Although the woman could not see his angry expression, his emotions because clear to her when he plucked the paperweight off the table and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter on the stone wall.

"Patience!" The woman said, stepping around the table. She placed a gentle hand on the man's arm. "Our plan will work."

"But what if it doesn't?" The man countered. "It has been _three months! _Three months, and we aren't even _close_ to accomplishing what we wanted! Celeste, if we don't act now, when can we?"

Celeste looked at the man sadly. "Oh, darling. You ask much. You expect much. But you expect more than we can give! Remember, how we were three months ago?"

The man scowled at the memory of his past self. He didn't like to talk about how he and the others used to be. After all, they had no time to dwell on memories. It seemed they didn't have time to do anything but train anymore. "We were children three months ago. We had no discipline."

"We were excellent fighters—" Celeste began, but the man interrupted.

"But we had no purpose! No reason! I agree, we trained, but for what? There was nothing to train _for!"_

Celeste sighed. "Lexton—"

"I _told _you not to call me that!" Lexton shouted. "My name is Commander Cloud!"

"What have you turned into?" Celeste asked, her voice bearing sadness. "I did not fall in love with this man that you are now."

"People change." Lexton snapped, looking away.

"Darling," Celeste pulled down her hood, revealing long, brown ringlets cascading down her petite shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes staring up at Lexton. "Look at me."

After a moment of hesitation, the man looked down at Celeste.

"I am still the same person I was." She said. "Why can you not be?"

"Because," Lexton said, glaring at her. "That would get me nowhere."

"Darling…" Celeste tried to touch Lexton's hood, so she could reveal his face, but he caught her wrist, and held it still.

"I've told you," he growled harshly. "Not to touch my _hood!" _

"I-I'm sorry." Celeste said, sadly. "I just…" she faltered. She knew that Lexton had changed, but she couldn't help but hope that the old him was still there, somewhere. Seeing his face might've helped to keep that hope alive. She leaned forward, and tried to kiss him, but he released her arm, and turned away.

"Please…" She whispered. "Don't push me away."

Suddenly, the door swung open and a second man stepped in. He didn't wear a cloak like the other two; instead he was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved T-shirt, and converse. He had pale his pale skin, dark eyes, shoulder-length dark hair, and thin layer of eyeliner. A dark black sword hung at his side in a silver sheath. It was Constantine, the son of Hades.

"General—" He began, but Lexton cut him off angrily.

"_Why_ aren't you wearing your cloak?" He demanded.

"Well I—"

"NO EXCUSES!" Lexton thundered. If there was one thing he hated, it was when the Dark Dreamers didn't wear their cloaks. He didn't like to remember what they had once been. He liked to think that they had changed, and that they were different people.

"I-I'm sorry?" Con tried, but all it did was provoke Lexton's anger.

"Guess you'll be missing dinner _again!" _He shouted, causing Con to flinch. "Now _what _do you want?"

"W-Well, Jordan wanted to use the training dummy that Malachi was using, but Malachi wouldn't give it to him. Then Jordan started threatening him with his sword, a-and now they're fighting…" Con's voice grew softer and softer and finally silent, because the entire time he had been speaking, Lexton's glare just because deeper and deeper. He didn't want to anger the son of Zeus anymore than he already had. After all, that was the fourth day he had lost dinner that week!

"Those two _again?" _Lexton said in rage. "Why didn't you make sure that they were in different training yards?"

"I just—"

"Well, you've just lost breakfast too!" Lexton snarled. "I thought you might have learned by now."

The son of Zeus strode forward, and for a scary moment, Con thought Lexton was going to attack him, or something, but he just pushed past him, and left the room.

Afraid of losing more meals, Constantine followed.

As soon as the two were gone, Celeste sank to the ground. She couldn't believe what her love had become. He was nothing like he used to be. Now, he was all harsh, and mean, and uncaring. People _do _change, but not this much. And if one thing was for sure, it was that Lexton Cloud was a _very _different man. And it was the fault of those _gods! _The gods that had betrayed them! The gods who had turned on their poor younger siblings! The gods who were going to pay! The gods who they were planning to destroy…


	2. From Hero of Olympus to Family Pet

**Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever, but school has been really hard. And you know what the sad part is? IT'S NOT EVEN THE WORK THAT'S HARD! It's this stupid guy who keeps telling people he and I are dating, when we're not, and it's really annoying, and… wait, why am I telling you this? You didn't come here so hear me rant on and on about my problems! You came to hear a story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. *Falls down pit of endless darkness screaming: "Curse you Rick Riordan!***

Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, had absolutely no dignity left. And do you know why? Could it be that his hair looked a mess? Or that he had stains in his shirt? Actually, it is neither of those things. It's the fact that Percy Jackson is currently a cute, adorable, big-eyed, fluffy seal pup.

And not only that, but also the fact that Triton, his stepbrother whom had hated Percy from the first day they met, was currently squeezing the life out of him.

Now, sure, being a seal pup had its advantages. Like the fact that you could get away with anything because you were so cute. But when it came to interacting with people, being a seal pup was absolutely unbearable. Because the first thing everyone did upon seeing Percy was hug him. And by 'hug him' I mean squeeze him so tightly that he feels like he's about to burst.

And that is exactly how he felt right now.

"Triton!" Percy choked, struggling to free himself from his brother's tight grasp. "Let go! You're crushing me!" But of course, since he was only a seal pup, Percy's plea only sounded like: _Arf, arf, arf! _

"You're just so fluffy!" Triton said, squeezing Percy tighter.

"Triton!" exclaimed a voice. "Stop strangling your brother!"

The young god looked up, and realized his mother and father were standing in the doorway of Triton's room (where the two boys were). Triton stared into the face of his father. "But dad! He's just so fluffy! It's impossible not to hug him!"

Poseidon shook his head in disbelief. "Triton, I understand that he is cute, but that doesn't mean you can't act like a civilized human being around him! Now give him here!" the sea god held out his arms.

Triton sighed in defeat, and held the seal pup to his father. The second the seal pup left his hands, Poseidon grinned in triumph.

"See?" he said, still holding Percy at arm's length. "I'm holding him, and I am able to refrain from strangl—" Poseidon's eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw dropped slightly. He had made the mistake of looking into the seal pup's big, dark eyes. "Aww!" he cooed, crushing the poor creature against his chest. "He's so cute!"

"Aha!" Triton exclaimed, jumping theatrically. "Even _you _can't keep from admitting how cute he is!"

But Poseidon didn't reply. He was too busy squishing his only demigod son. "And you're so fluffy! And you're so cute!"

Even Amphitrite couldn't help but 'aww' at how adorable her stepson looked as a baby seal.

Percy let out a final _Arf! _of defeat, and allowed his immortal family to fawn all over his adorableness. Percy closed his eyes, hoping it would help him endure this torture. _How did I go from Hero of Olympus to family pet?_

So, how was it? Did u like it? Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry it's short, but I will be updating again soon. I just wanted this chapter to be a taste of what life is like as a pet. And yes, I know Poseidon and Triton and Amphitrite are REALLY OOC, but you try and hold a baby harp seal without squeezing the life out of it!

~sweet-lovin-zombie

P.S. HAPPY LEAP DAY!


	3. AN, Story on Hold

Dear Readers,

I apologize to those of you who thought this would be an update, but I think I might have to put my stories on hold.

As you may or may not know, I am the proud owner of two hairless rats, Meme and Squedgie. On Saturday, I realized something was very wrong with Squedgie: she had a tumor.

Now, at first I was panicked. I didn't even know that rats could get tumors. So I checked online and read that tumors in rats are very common, and there is an easy surgery to get rid of them. I felt a huge relief at hearing that. _Everything is going to be ok! _I thought. _She's going to be fine! _Boy was I wrong.

I took her to the vet with those same thoughts playing in my head, and that same feeling of relief settled in my stomach. So when the doctor checked her out, I didn't really pay attention much, but then I heard something that really shocked me.

See, tumors in rats are only easy to get rid of if they're above the tail area. Squedgie's is directly under her tail. And it's huge.

So, if I did get her the surgery it's not likely she would live through it, as she could die on the operating table. And if she doesn't get the surgery, she might not even make it a few more days.

So, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her, but if I have to, I want it to be sooner rather than later. Well, enjoy what fanfics I have posted so far. I am NOT giving up on any of my stories, but they are on hold. I just don't think I have it in me to continue them at the moment.

~sweet-lovin-zombie


	4. A Girl Deer?

Jason Grace wasn't happy. Not only had he been turned into a _deer, _but he had been turned into a _girl deer! _Yep! That's right! A _girl deer! _Jason Grace, praetor, son of Jupiter, was now a stupid, deer! And he didn't even get antlers!

_Why does everything bad always have to happen to me? _He thought angrily, pawing the ground with his hooves, _first, I have to have my memory wiped, and have my place switched with Percy stupid Jackson, and now I'm a ridiculous lady deer! Why do the fates hate me so much? _

"Oh, stop that obnoxious noise!" Hera snapped from her place on the couch. She and Jason were currently on Olympus, in the living room of Hera's stylish and spacious mansion.

Hera was currently perched on the expensive, bright white couch that stood in front of a large, wall-mounted flat-screen TV. Underneath the TV was a long shelf that was packed tightly with various wedding related movies. In front of it sat a glass coffee table that was littered with bridal magazines, and various pieces of jewelry. Two matching armchairs sat on either side of the couch forming a semi-circle around the TV, all of it sitting on top of a pastel colored, intricately designed rug.

Normally, Jason would've felt honored to set foot in such a luxurious home. But at the moment, he felt anything _but _honored. _I'm a deer! _

That thought caused Jason to paw on the expensive hardwood floor, feeling satisfied at the way the sound echoed throughout the room.

"I said _quiet!_" Hera said, turning to glare at Jason. "Bridezillas is back on!"

Jason inwardly sighed, and halted his movement. He looked around at the white walls, and the peacock paintings that hung on the walls. _Why couldn't I have turned into a peacock? _He thought sulkily. _Maybe then I would've been a GUY! Stupid Dark Dreamers, tricking the gods into making leaving them human, and making us into animals. _

Jason made a silent promise that the next time he saw one of them he would punch them in the face. It would serve them right after all.

Jason missed Piper. Lucky Piper. _She _hadn't gotten turned into a stupid animal; instead her sister Silena had taken the burden. He wondered if Piper missed him. _Maybe she's already moved on. Maybe she doesn't even notice I'm gone. Maybe she's decided to date a son of Apollo. _The thought of her locking lips another boy was enough to make Jason mad, and that was enough to make him start pawing the ground again.

"Oh, that's it!" Hera snatched the remote off of the coffee table, where it had rested amongst the mess, and paused the show. "You're going outside!"

She shot to her feet, and stormed over to the sliding glass door that sat on the same wall as the TV. Grabbing the handle, she gave it one furious yank, and it flew open, revealing the beautiful garden on the other side of it.

"OUT!"

Jason stared at her for a moment, wondering if she were serious, but if that outraged glare were anything to go by, then yes. She was _very _serious. 

He sighed—or at least tried to—and slowly and shamefully trotted out the door, head bowed down low. _Well, _he thought, stepping into the garden, and flinching when he heard the door slam behind him. _At least now I don't have to watch Bridezillas… _

**Ok, list of things I dislike about this chapter:**

**It's short**

**It's crappy**

**It's rushed**

**It sounds like a filler chapter!**

**And I'm sorry about all of that, but I'm kind of having a hard time writing right now. I've kind of lost my inspiration for some of my stories, because I'm feeling anxious to start on new ones. But I already have enough on my hands with this one, Son of Kronos, Vampire Perfect, and A New Enemy. So I'm sorry if this chapter is short, or crappy, or rushed, or sounds like a filler, or all of the above. **

**I'm going to try to make the next chapter better, but I can't make any promises. Just hang in there! I'm trying! **

** ~sweet-lovin-zombie**

**P.S. Next chapter will either be from Annabeth's point of view (As requested) or Nico's. If you guys have any ideas on how the characters should react to their new forms, feel free to tell me. I'll try to use all of your ideas as best I can!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but things haven't been the best for me lately. I won't go into specifics, but just know that there's a reason for my absence. **

**For those of you who were wondering, Squedgie is gone. She died on August 3rd. We had to have her put down at the vet, because her tumor was making her organs fail. My parents tried to be supportive, but I know that they didn't understand why I was mourning over a pet. But thanks to all of you who were so kind and supportive throughout all of this. You really helped. **

**Anyway, let's try to be optimistic. I'm going to start updating my stories again soon, but I need your help. For the readers of Godly Pets: Rise of the Dark Dreamers, I already know what direction I'm going in for that story, so you don't need to worry. The same goes for those reading Vampire Perfect. But to the readers of A New Enemy, and The Son of Kronos, I need your help. I have no idea what to do next with those, especially Son of Kronos. **

**I'm not going to abandon them or anything, I just need your help. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen next, please tell me. I'd really appreciate your help. _Please _help. If you don't I don't know what I'll do next with the stories. **

**I guess that's all then. You can all carry on with your lives. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**


	6. Raccoons vs Stepmother (REAL UPDATE!)

**Hey guys! I won't spend a lot of time on the author's note, since I wrote a really long one at the bottom explaining my absence… Still, I need something at the top. And that something is a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but the plot, and all of MY original characters belong to ME! MWAHAHA! YOU CAN'T HAVE EM' RICK! **

…**lol. Anyway, on with the story!**

**P.S. I know a lot of u requested Annabeth, but I did Nico for this chapter. I'm sry if this chapter sounds bad, I'm really tired right now tho… and stressed out… anyway, ignore my whining. Read and review plz!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Throughout his life, there had been many things that were confusing to Nico di Angelo. There was the whole Lotus Hotel and Casino ordeal, which had consumed most of his childhood, and never returned the memories. There was the whole 'being a demigod' issue he'd always have. There was the fact that he was a son of Hades, who had been kicked off the council, making him an outcast in the mortal, _and _mythical world. And then there was the fact that he was a raccoon.

Now, don't think being a raccoon is fun, because it's seriously not. Everything changes. Nico saw, smelled, felt, tasted, and heard things completely differently than he had as a human. Then there was the height change. Now, when he was human, Nico had never been particularly tall. But compared to the two feet he stood at now, his old height was very desirable at the moment. Still, he had to admit, being a raccoon _did _have some perks to it. _Like… _

His dad seemed a lot kinder towards him now than he had before. He would pat him on the head whenever he saw him, rather than glare, or send him away. Also, he was a lot stealthier now. He'd never run so fast, or so agile in his life, and it was really sending him thrills! And, he could get away with more things than he could before.

Like he could mess up his room, and not have to clean up afterwards (not that he could anyway…). Or he could skip dinner, and hide out in Elysium all day (not that his father would allow a raccoon to eat at the table anyway). Or he could dig holes all over his stepmother's garden, which was precisely what he was doing now.

'_Stupid Persephone…' _he said to him self in raccoon (Raccoonese?) '_I'll teach her to turn me into a dandelion…' _

***Seconds later***

Persephone hummed to herself as she strode out to her garden. She had a lot to do, if she planned to have her garden looking spotless before spring came. She wanted it to be perfect before she left, so that it wouldn't become overgrown when she left to be with her mother.

_Ok, _she thought, _first, I need to weed the hydrangeas; they're starting to wither again…Then, the rhododendrons need watering, and I can't ignore that…hmm… I wonder if I should repot the peonies, or if they'll be ok— _

"YAHH!" Suddenly, without warning, the goddess of springtime tumbled forward, landing face down in the dirt, "What in the…" her eyes widened when she saw what had tripped her, "NICO DI ANGELO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The raccoon-ified Nico merely stared at her innocently with big brown eyes, making Persephone feel instantly guilty. Sure, she didn't _like _the kid—heck, she practically hated him—but she couldn't really blame him for her troubles. After all, he hadn't been the one to tell Hades to cheat on her in the first place. He hadn't been the one who'd told Hades to trick her marrying him, and being stuck in the Underworld for half the year. He hadn't been the one to cause her all of her problems. Yet, she still blamed him for it.

"Oh, Nico!" she engulfed him in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry I've been so cruel! How can I ever forgive myself? You've done nothing wrong! Please don't be angry with me!"

At first Nico had struggled, suspecting that Persephone was up to no good, like usual, but after a moment, he relaxed in her grip, _might as well enjoy it while I can… she's only doing this because I'm a stupid raccoon. _

"Nico, Nico, Nico!" Persephone cooed, "So cute!" then, she hugged him to her chest, and stood up, "Come on! I'll take you inside!" she began walking towards the castle, which led her farther into her garden, "I'll get you something to eat, and we can g-AHH!" for the second time that day, Persephone found herself falling face first on the ground, right overtop of an extremely peeved Nico-coon (Nicoon?).

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, checking to see that he was alright, "I didn't mean to fall on you! I didn't know that there was a…" she turned to see what she had tripped on, "Hole? What in the…" she looked around, "They're _everywhere! _How in the—"

"Gyee, gyee, gyee!"

_What was… _

"Gyee, gyee, gyee!"

She looked down. Was the Nicoon… _laughing? _Why would he—realization hit her like a wrecking ball, and she glared down at the giggling rodent, "YOU!"

Seemingly getting the idea, Nico leapt to his feet, and raced off, but not before Persephone could shout, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" her voice echoing over the dreary landscape.

Nico smiled. Yeah. Sure he was shorter, and had different senses. But maybe, being a raccoon wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Don't hate me. I know I said I was going to update again like 4 months ago, but school seriously sucks. I have this science teacher who is REALLY strict about EVERYTHING and if I get another C in science, my parents will take away my computer, and my laptop! Which would seriously suck, cuz my rents are talking about getting me a Mac laptop, to replace my current one! I'll try to update more, but I can't make any promises. I just took two HUGE exams, one in Language Arts, and one in French. And next week I have two GINORMOUS (spelling? Is 'ginormous' even a word? Microsoft says no…) tests next week, one in Science *shudder* and one in Civics (I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM!). SO, naturally, I'm pretty busy. But it sucks. I've literally been running on 6-7 hours of sleep for THREE MONTHS and it is KILLING ME! So, I'm sorry to those who like to use my stories as a way to get AWAY from pesky schoolwork, but I'm just exhausted. I'd like to say I'd update over spring break or something, but we don't <em>have <em>a spring break anymore. We lost it due to weather make up days. So, if I don't go into a stress coma or something, I'll try to update soon. Just have faith in me, k? Just remember, I have 3 other stories I need to finish, not to mention the countless original works I'm currently working on. Just don't give up on me! You're the only joy I have left!**

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**

**P.S. Je regrette...Je ne parle pas francais bien… mais… Je deteste l'ecole! Je deteste mon prof! Je n'aimes pas l'exam! Je voudrais ecrire! Donne-moi le temps! Je ne peux pas etudier maintenant!**


End file.
